


Princess in a Castle

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Side:SoonSeok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Princess,” Jeonghan called out. “The dragon isn’t a friend. Let me kill it.”“I’m not a princess.” He waved at his body. “I’m a man. A prince to be exact. And Hoshi is a friend. If you’re going to kill him without listening to us, I’ll just have him eat you.”Where Jeonghan gets the wrong info and Joshua isn't a princess but a prince that has a major problem he'd like help with and he's got a friend that's sometimes a dragon.





	Princess in a Castle

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be a bit more serious than i wanted but i guess it was my mood. so it's not as fun :/ sorry. it has it's cute moments but it's not full of cute. A bit of crack fic feels
> 
> side SeokSoon

“Die you foul beast!” Jeonghan swung his sword at the dragon, narrowly missing it on the side. How the thing moved so fast he didn’t know.

The dragon roared, spitting out fire balls and at one point a fire storm. Jeonghan used his wonderful magic enhanced shield in order to not get fried to a burnt crisp. Jeonghan ran. Dodging a fireball or two he moved as close as he could get to the dragon and swung once again, hitting true this time. The dragon let out an angered sound of pain, flapping one wing down hard, creating enough wind to move Jeonghan back by the sheer force of it.

Stumbling he righted himself before aiming his sword at the dragon again. But this time he stopped mid swing as a voice rang out in the castle.

“STOP! DON’T HURT HIM! DON’T HURT HOSHI!”

Hoshi? That wasn’t Jeonghan’s name. He blinked, completely thrown off.

The dragon though roared again and made to move like it was going to chomp its jaws on Jeonghan. The voice once again screamed though. “DON’T EAT HIM HOSHI!” The dragon stopped, gave a little huff, like it was…pouting… what the fuck was going on.

Finally, a person came into view.

“Princess,” Jeonghan called out. “The dragon isn’t a friend. Let me kill it.”

Said person ducked under the dragon’s wing and stopped in front of Jeonghan, a number of feet away. “I’m not a princess.” He waved at his body. “I’m a man. A prince to be exact. And Hoshi is a friend. If you’re going to kill him without listening to us, I’ll just have him eat you.”

Jeonghan felt dizzy. What on Earth? “But I was sent on a journey to save a princess,” he muttered, “not a prince. And the princess was supposed to be my future wife. Yet you’re a man and you’re friends with the dragon.” He felt faint, his armor stuffy, his vision spotty. “Oh lord.”

“Are you ok?” The man, a rather pretty one, asked him, going to him out of concern. It was pity that Jeonghan blacked out as he started moving towards him.

* * *

Jeonghan groaned. Where was he? Looking around, he saw an empty fireplace in a huge hall and some empty tables and chairs. He was out to find the princess of the gossip that was going around, the one who was heir to a very rich kingdom, a princess that happened to be stunning too. He let out another groan as the afternoon’s events came back to him.

He found the dragon first. Tried to fight it but was stopped. Not by the princess of the stories but a prince. A prince who told him that if he didn’t stop trying to kill the dragon he’d have the dragon eat him.  What the fuck was going on?

“Oh,” a snide voice said, “you’re awake. Let me get Shua then I guess.”

Jeonghan turned his head. Another man stood away from him, arms crossed, an ugly look on his face. He bared his rather sharp teeth at Jeonghan. “Too bad Shua stopped me from eating you.” He hmphed and walked away, presumably to get this Shua person. The prince no doubt.

He slowly got up, noticing he no longer had his armor on. Should he go get it? Would he need it? That person was no doubt the dragon called Hoshi and that prince didn’t sound so enthusiastic that he was trying to kill him.

“Hoshi told me you’re awake. I hope you’re more clearheaded than earlier.”

Too late now. He’d have to hope the prince was as kind as his face was pretty.

“Can you get up all the way? You didn’t take a huge hit from Hoshi so you should be fine. Unless when you fainted, you took a bigger hit than I thought.” He tilted his head, looking a bit pensive, but his eyes. The prince’s eyes shone like the stars, if stars twinkled that they were teasing someone anyhow. They were mesmerizing still in their mischievous nature.

Jeonghan scrambled. “No, no I can get up just fine. I’m Prince Jeonghan of Port.”

“And also a knight. We saw your gear,” he added. “I’m Prince Joshua of Caldonia.”

“The stories weren’t wrong about that then,” Jeonghan muttered.

Joshua laughed, his light voice bouncing off the empty halls. “I do hail from some rather well off lands. But I’m not a princess nor am I a damsel.”

“They weren’t wrong about you being gorgeous though,” Jeonghan added softly, “just wrong about your gender.”

A blood red flush made their way to Joshua’s cheeks. Seems like the price wasn’t used to hearing compliments. He was really attractive though. If Jeonghan had the time, he’d stare into his eyes all day.

Clearing his throat, Joshua said, his voice a bit forced as if he were trying to keep himself from stuttering, “Thank you, I’d ask you why you’re here but I’m sure the stories of a princess from rich lands that no doubt brought you here. Looking for glory? A wife? A rich one?” He raised his brow.

Jeonghan nodded, embarrassed. “The stories of a beautiful princess that hails from a kingdom that will pay greatly for her return is rather wide spread. But if you’re a prince and the dragon is friends with you why can’t you just leave if you don’t want your dragon friend to get killed?”

“I can’t,” Joshua said flatly. “I can’t leave the castle. And Hoshi can’t either.”

The dragon/man stood close by, staring down at Jeonghan.

“You can’t?” Jeonghan was so confused here. He had only gone on a journey to get a wife. There were quite a few stories about the gorgeous princess in her castle that was trapped by a dragon and rumors had it that if she was returned to her kingdom riches were to be had and her hand in marriage as well. But all Jeonghan could see was a man, albeit super hot and gorgeous, with a man dragon.

“Someone cursed me and Hoshi. I can’t leave the premises and Hoshi turns into a dragon to fend the castle if an intruder comes. Hence the tale you heard.” Joshua stared at Jeonghan, his next words almost pleading. “Destroy the sorcerer who cursed us and when we get back to my kingdom you can have the riches we’re offering for my return. I can’t get you wife though.” He gave a tiny depreciating laugh, “Unless you’d be content with me. But I’m the only child so you’d be prince consort.”

“Shua,” Hoshi hissed. “Don’t bother offering yourself. The money should suffice for anyone.”

But Jeonghan would be fine with Joshua. Looks alone had Jeonghan willing to just stare at the beauty he possessed. But jumping into marriage would be stupid without knowing the other person, even if Joshua had been a princess. “I’m not protesting dragon,” he said, shutting Hoshi up.

Baring his teeth in a snarl, Hoshi stalked towards him, snarling.

Joshua held up an arm to stop him. He motioned Jeonghan to go on.

“I was planning to court the princess if I had won anyhow. Marriage after one meeting is a stupid idea. I’m more than willing to court you your highness. You can keep the reward money as a dowry. Your hand in marriage as my reward if all goes well is enough. Perfect even.”

“You don’t know me,” Joshua said. “My looks aren’t enough to keep a marriage going, _your highness_ , neither are yours. I don’t know you either. Courting would be a waste as our kingdoms are rather far from each other.”

“But if you’re willing to get to know me as I’m willing to get to know you,” Jeonghan started, “we just might fall in love. Would that be so bad?” He smiled at Joshua, the one that his mother told him time and time again would kill all the ladies as he got older.

Joshua stared at him, trying to find the lie. But he found none. “Kill the sorcerer first and then we can talk about everything else.” Fall in love with his rescuer? How cliché and preposterous. Joshua just needed someone to get him and Hoshi out of here. He ignored the way his stomach flipped flopped a bit at the idea of falling in love with this prince. This wasn’t the romance novels his cousins read. He was just a prince stuck in a castle for a good year already and he wanted to go home.  

Jeonghan smiled at the blush that appeared on the Joshua’s ears. “I aim to please your highness,” taking Joshua’s hand he kissed the top of it, smiling even harder as Joshua turned away from him and the blush spread. God. It’d be fun to see the rest of Joshua’s reactions, to slowly find out everything about him.

Hoshi growled. “Let go of his hand. Now. We’ll have to talk about the sorcerer and how this is going to work if you’re going to help us get out of here.”

“Of course,” Jeonghan nearly chirped. “Can’t leave my future fiancé here. And his man dragon.”

“Hoshi was my man servant who got turned into a part time dragon,” Joshua explained. “He isn’t a man dragon.” He decided to ignore the future fiancé part. Joshua wasn’t the princess of the fairytales, even if Jeonghan sort of made him feel like he was.

“Seokmin will be here soon. He’ll be the one to lead you to the sorcerer after we talk about our plan of attack.” Hoshi looked over to the open door. “Guess you’ll be staying for dinner and all. How annoying,” he mumbled walking away.

“Seokmin?” Jeonghan asked.

“A friend we made. He lives in the forest. A fairy. He tried to help us but together we weren’t strong enough.” Joshua sighed. “Our first and last attempt to try and escape by ourselves.”

“Why?”

“Hoshi almost died,” Joshua said quietly. “And Seokmin almost lost his wings. I couldn’t even help as the sorcerer took away my only magical protections and threw me in a locked room.” He let out tiny shudder. “I want to get us home but I’m helpless.”

“I’ll get you home,” Jeonghan said, hand wrapping around Joshua’s wrist. “I promise.”

“You barely know us. Why risk your life?”

“I’m a knight of my realm and I could never resist such a pretty face,” he joked, trying to put a smile on Joshua’s face.

It worked; Joshua gave him a small smile. “I thought you couldn’t leave your future fiancé here along with his man dragon?”

If Joshua could joke back that meant Jeonghan’s little tease worked. “I’ll do my best.” He held onto Joshua tightly, as if his touch could show his sincerity. “Promise.”

Bending down, Joshua kissed him lightly on the forehead. Pulling away he said, “I’ll hold you to that promise then. If you win I’ll give you a better kiss if you’d like.” He turned away. “Get some more rest Sir Jeonghan,” he teased, “you’ll need it.”

* * *

Seokmin turned out to be a rather sunny sort of fairy. His smile was wide and friendly. “You’re going to help? Great. We’ve been trying forever to find ways to get them out of here.”

“It’s hard to eat the dude who cursed us here since every time I step foot out of this castle I get shocked with pain,” Hoshi muttered.

“It’s ok,” Seokmin said with a beaming smile, “I’ll help Jeonghan here get you two out. Then you and I can go to the beaches of your homeland and play together.”

Hoshi and Seokmin smiled at each other. It was a besotted sort of smile Jeonghan noted. They were in love. No wonder the fairy was willing to help.

“Let’s talk strategy,” Joshua declared, putting down his fork. “We want out and now we have a decent chance of winning.”

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

The plan was for Jeonghan to distract the sorcerer and for Seokmin to go and destroy the circle that kept Hoshi and Joshua locked up in the castle. Once that was done Hoshi would come out and help Jeonghan kill the sorcerer ending the curse on Hoshi.

It sounded simple. Easy even. If only it was.

The sorcerer was stronger than he thought. And Jeonghan’s weapons were spelled yes, but it wouldn’t last the onslaught if Seokmin didn’t hurry the hell up and release Hoshi and Joshua.

He ducked as the sorcerer slung another spell his way. For fucks sake. Did this man ever just run out of energy?

“I did it!” Seokmin yelled in joy, flying towards them. He yelped as he had to duck a spell. “They’re free!”

Jeonghan heard a roar. There Hoshi was. Joshua on his back.

The ground shook as Hoshi landed, Joshua jumping off him running over to Jeonghan, a sword at his waist.

The sorcerer let out a roar of frustration, but Hoshi was quick to puff out a fire ball. Something he dodged, the annoying bastard.

“I’d like my jewelry back,” Joshua declared, taking his sword out.

“Come get it then princeling,” the sorcerer taunted.

Joshua ran towards him, sword out.

Jeonghan took a step forward to help but felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Seokmin shake his head.

“Let them take care of him. They’re the ones with grievances.”

Jeonghan nodded. That was true. The two of them would be here to help if they needed it. Judging the way Joshua handled that sword, he doubted that they would need their help.

They watched as Joshua battled the sorcerer from the front and Hoshi providing assistance lashing his tail out and trying to roast the bastard.

One good fire ball and the sorcerer caught on fire; it was enough to distract him as Joshua stabbed him in the gut.

Jeonghan didn’t think that Joshua could get any better looking but watching him fight was watching a dance. One that involved deadly blades but it was beautiful.

Joshua bent down and ripped his necklace none too gently off the sorcerer, spitting on him in the process. Going by the expression on the dying sorcerer’s face, Joshua also added some rather uncouth words as well. What a surprise. Something else Jeonghan would have to learn about him.

They continued to watch as Joshua took his sword by the hilt in both hands and pushed downward, stabbing the sorcerer in the heart.

Off to the side Hoshi’s dragon body started to dissipate, giving way to his nice, normal, human body.

Seokmin laughed, rushing over to Hoshi, nearly knocking him over with a flying hug. Jeonghan left the two of them there as Joshua went into the sorcerer’s cottage to find the rest of his things.

“Be careful,” Jeonghan said, following him. “You never know what he might’ve put trap spells over.”

Joshua made a noise of agreement. “That’s what the necklace is for. Protection and detecting small spells. Stupid bastard was too lazy to make his own things. Always stealing others.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan said. Why was he feeling a bit lightheaded? He could’ve sworn he didn’t get hit. Looking down, he saw blood. He didn’t dodge correctly and he didn’t even feel it? The adrenaline. “Joshua,” he called out.

“Yea?”

“I think I,” his vision started to flash again. God damn what was with him and blacking out. He swayed.

“What’s wrong?” But all Joshua heard was a small thud. Turning on his heel, he gasped. “Jeonghan! Jeonghan!”

* * *

Jeonghan came too once again in that bed in the hall by the not so empty fireplace this time. And he had a fiancé, well soon to be fiancé he hoped, sitting on nearby chair dozing away. “Hey,” he croaked out, “Joshua.”

Startled, Joshua nearly fell out of the chair. “Oh.” He smiled gently, “You’re finally awake. You need to stop fainting in front of me or else I’ll think you’re damsel in distress and not me.”

“You’re my princess,” Jeonghan said, his voice low and growly from the lack of water. “Can I get some water please? My throat’s dry.”

Hurrying, Joshua got the cup and helped him take slow sips so he wouldn’t choke. Putting it down, Joshua laughed. “Am I? All right. If I’m your princess does my prince want that reward I mentioned from before? That’s the least I can do for someone who helped rescue me from this castle prison.”

Jeonghan smiled. He could hear the flirtatious tone in Joshua’s voice. He was warming up to the idea. Good. “You’re so gracious your highness.”

Joshua shook his head before bending down and giving Jeonghan a kiss on the lips, a soft sort of kiss, barely lingering for more than few seconds before lifting back up to smile at Jeonghan again.

“I think I might need some more,” Jeonghan teased, “in order to wake up better.”

Snorting, Joshua asked, “You’re wound isn’t hurting you at all?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Nope. Not at all.” And it truly wasn’t. Whatever the three of them had done it healed him up rather quick.

“I suppose,” Joshua said slowly. He bent down once more.

This time Jeonghan took over. He pushed up, deepening the kiss. He let out a noise of happiness as Joshua didn’t pull away. Lifting his hand, he gently put it on the back of Joshua’s head and with his other hand pulled Joshua on top of him, wrapping an arm around his waist to roll them over as they continued to kiss. Leaning over Joshua, he smiled at the sight of his reddened lips and the sparkle of lust in his pretty eyes.

“I didn’t say that I’d allow this kind of reward,” Joshua said with a slight purr in his voice.

“Yet you’re not pushing me off of you,” Jeonghan countered. “Is it all right if I have another kiss?”

Joshua coyly said, “I don’t hear any complaints from these lips.”

Jeonghan grinned. Ducking his head, he moved in to kiss Joshua again only to get interrupted.

“That is not courting behavior my prince. If your parents were to see you in this position with an unknown person they’d have a heart attack,” Hoshi said wryly. “Get off my prince, Sir Jeonghan.”

“I’m a prince too,” Jeonghan said, a whine in his voice.

“You’re not my prince,” Hoshi said, “now get off him. You two are supposed to be in courting, not in marriage. That sort of position invites too many things not done until marriage. _Especially_ for a _princess_ ,” he said, emphasizing princess.

Joshua let out a noise of indignation, pushing at Jeonghan. With a pout on his face, Jeonghan moved, laying back down as Joshua got off the bed. “I’m not a princess. Take that back Hoshi.”

“I won’t take it back until you behave your highness. Courting,” he said, eyebrow raised.

“It was just a reward,” Joshua muttered, looking away from Hoshi with a blush on his face.

“That wasn’t a reward. That was having a cake slice and then getting to eat it all. And you two aren’t anywhere close enough for you to allow him to eat it _all_.”

Joshua ignored him. “I’m going to see how Seokmin is doing in the kitchen. After a few days, we can go on home.”

“Your highness!”

Joshua walked straight into the kitchen, back straight, head held high, not listening to a single word that came out of Hoshi’s mouth.

Jeonghan snickered from his bed. Looks like he managed to gain a future spouse anyhow, false information or not. He wouldn’t be letting Joshua go, and Joshua didn’t look too interested in letting Jeonghan go just yet either.


End file.
